Let's Not Make Mountains Out Of Molehills
by dazynl8
Summary: It started with a simple touch; a soft caress from carless fingers against skin as soft as velvet and he was done for. Kakashi should've known by now that nothing was ever simple...Not when the words 'Kakashi' and 'Women' were combined. KakaSaku, R
1. Chapter 1

**(12/04/2011 - Nothing's changed in this fic, I'm just cleaning it up a bit. The centered foramtting was a little confusing to follow and there were a few spelling errors and what not. ^_^)**

**A/N- **

**This is my first KakaSaku that I've published and I am, as of yet, still a little unsure as to where I'm heading with this one. It's only going to be a two-shot, but I wanted to upload this first chapter anyway, while it was sitting completed in my folder.**

**I would actually like to dedicate this one to a fellow FF member; AlinaLotus, who has helped immensely with my development and encouraging me to GET POSTING! This one is a sort of 'thank you', and, even though you've already read the most of it, I hope you like it anyway Alina...XD**

**Other readers: If you haven't already, you really MUST check out her stuff. It is amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I think it's better that way anyways, because Masashi Kishimoto does a much better job at it than I ever would, and I'm not afraid to admit it...**

* * *

It started with a simple touch; a soft caress from carless fingers against skin as soft as velvet and he was done for.

Kakashi should have known by now that nothing was ever simple.

Ever.

Not when the words 'Kakashi' and 'Women' were combined.

And yet, even as Kakashi lay on his back, bereft of any clothing and sweating in the aftermath of what would prove to be his greatest downfall and biggest mistake of his life – he knew that, if he had known restraint, perhaps 'simple' would be a word he could acquaint himself with.

But not anymore.

Simplicity was replaced with shame, guilt, disgust, rage but mostly hate. He hated himself right about now. He hated himself more than he ever hated any enemy to ever cross his path.

Why?

Right next to him lay the body of a woman whom did not belong to him. The body of a woman who _he_ did not belong to. Yes, Kakashi belonged to someone…or at least he _use_ to belong to someone.

He had a feeling that, when the confession came, he would be a very sorry, very _sore_ ex-boyfriend.

Again the hate boiled in his chest and came out as a heavy sigh.

He looked over at the woman beside him, wondering what could possess him to make lov - no, he wasn't going to call it that, to have sex with someone other than Sakura. His gaze then moved pointedly down the length of his chest to the member between his legs. Ah yes, of course.

_I hate you right now,_ he thought venomously.

He thought about what Sakura would say if she heard his thoughts. Well, she'd probably take an axe to it, is what.

His face turned sorry at the mental picture. _Okay, so maybe not hate – but you've done me no favours here…_

With this thought he stood, shaking himself from the vice like grip of the woman's fingers. She murmured his name and he flinched, not liking how it sounded on her lips anymore.

"Kakashi," she mumbled sleepily, "come back to bed…"

His pants were already on and he was fighting with his shirt, pulling it ferociously over his head.

As soon as this mission was over he was going to make sure that he never set eyes on her again. Sakura will never have to worry about his wavering loyalty ever again either…

A heavy weight settled inside his chest and it hurt.

Sakura.

God, Sakura!

For so long it's only ever been Sakura.

What's going to happen to them now that Kakashi has done the most unforgivable thing imaginable? Well, he had an idea what Sakura was going to do. She was either going to do one of three things. One; kill him upon confession, two; leave him and never trust anybody ever again (except maybe Naruto and Tsunade on the odd occasion) or three; all of the above.

Kakashi had a feeling it would be three…

And where did that leave him?

Well, according to the first scenario he painted for himself, that should leave him six feet underground and pushing daisies…or at best, shunned from everyone he considered his comrades and friends. Who was he kidding, as of an hour ago his life was doomed.

"Kakashi," came the insistent voice again. This time she was fully awake and sitting up, the white sheets draped over her bare shoulders to shield from the cold.

Her name was Ami and she was a new jounin to the ninja ranks in Konoha. They had been sent on a mission together, the fresh jounin with one of Konoha's most elite, to retrieve information about a group forming in Mist. As such missions go, it was a bore. That was up until Ami started talking about her fetish for books and, in particular, Icha Icha paradise. The mission was not so much of a bore after that. They would sit up for hours each night discussing various plots and schemes that could be potential Icha Icha material, even going as far as writing it down on toilet paper when notebooks were exhausted.

But one thing led to another, very huge thing and before he knew it, Kakashi found himself being stared at by a naked Ami who was sporting a very annoyed expression. Really, Kakashi couldn't give a damn. _He_ was probably _twice_ as annoyed as she was right now because of this horrible situation.

"Kakashi, get back in bed now," she said firmly.

She batted her dark eye-lashes and tossed her dark mane so it flowed down her back in black waves. Kakashi stared back with a carefully blank expression. He wouldn't let Ami know how much this affected him. He wouldn't even let himself know how much this affected because it was probably so much more than he needed to know.

He didn't want to know what that burning sensation in his chest was – it was ridiculously close to his heart though.

Instead he blinked once before turning towards the door of the small room.

Everything happened in quick procession after that.

The last thing he saw was a dark blur of hair and the pearl white flash that could only be skin before he was tackled roughly to the ground. His hand had gone to his side in a naturally reflexive motion of self-defence, his fingers failing to find purchase on his kunai pouch.

"Where are you going, Kakashi-san?" Ami asked, settling herself on his body that was pinned tightly under her. She straddled him and leaned her face in closer to Kakashi, her warm breath fanning across his face. Her lips were an inch from his own and her hair fell like a black curtain around them.

If this was something Kakashi read in Icha Icha paradise, he would've laughed at the mans' stupidity for turning his back on a trained Kunoichi. He would've smiled excitedly at the lust-filled woman thinking that the ninja on the floor should count his lucky stars.

However, this wasn't a book that Kakashi could read, laugh at, read again and then get over.

This was _him,_ Hatake Kakashi, and this was _not_ funny.

His pants were getting tighter, even as he willed the cause of the tightness away. Her lips, now even closer to his, turned upward in a triumphant smirk as she rolled her hips subtly against his own.

Kakashi couldn't suppress the small sigh that left his lips at the slight friction. It was then that Ami decided to close the gap, crashing her lips against Kakashi and immediately thrusting her tongue inside his warm mouth.

The only image that went through his mind was the picture of Sakura and her trusting eyes, her loving gaze as she watched him leave for the month-long mission.

That was enough to give Kakashi the strength he needed.

Ami's hips continued to grind against Kakashi's and her hands were wondering underneath Kakashi's cotton shirt to smooth over his torso. He lifted his hands to her waist. Thinking that he had finally given in, she sighed against his mouth contentedly, pushing her bare breasts against his chest.

Kakashi took the distraction to pull his mouth from hers and, with his hands clenched on her hips, he lifted her in one fluid motion and threw her in the direction of the bed. He didn't wait to see if he aimed right, but instead hastened for the door, slamming it shut behind him as he heard an outraged cry sound from within.

He ran swiftly and silently from the room and down the hallway looking out for an open window. As soon as he found one he launched himself outside, relishing the cold night air against and landed to the ground with skilled silence, the only hint of his movement being the slight shift in the air. He kept on running without any care as to where he was going, knowing only that he wanted to be away from the inn and this village and Ami.

Especially Ami.

He knew it wasn't her fault, but how could he look into the black depths of her eyes without hating her? Without hating what she now represented?

And so Kakashi just kept running until the logical part of his mind told him to stop. Stop because he doesn't know where he is, he doesn't have the shinobi necessities such as the essential weapons pouch and such, and also he realized that running away wasn't going to fix anything.

* * *

**…**

**_3 days later_**

Once upon a time the walls of Konoha were the most heavenly thing Kakashi ever saw. Especially after a month-long mission.

Today, however, as a silent Kakashi and a sulking Ami came to the gates, the only feeling Kakashi felt was dread. He felt it in the very pit of his stomach like a heavy stone that settled uncomfortably.

Through his debriefing with Tsunade he was a vacant, unresponsive mess. That was until Tsunade mentioned Sakura.

"I sent her home early today," she said absently while flicking through some papers. Secretly she was watching Kakashi's expression through lidded eyes but, as usual, his stoic expression gave nothing away, "she said something about cooking something nice for dinner. I can't imagine why…"

Ami, who was sitting next to Kakashi, her shoulder a little too close to him for comfort, glanced side-ways at him, sending him a knowing look that spoke volumes. Tsunade, while getting nothing out of Kakashi's expression, got a heck of a lot more from the simple glance.

Kakashi knew it when he felt the temperature in the air drop drastically. He could swear he even felt a killing intent rolling off her hunched shoulders. He wasn't going to stick around to find out. He stood quickly, scraping the chair against the floor, and turned towards the door.

"If that will be all, Hokage-sama," he said, bowing politely but quickly and exiting the room. If Kakashi had spared any seconds thoughts for Ami he might've considered telling her to do the same – leave. It seemed, though, that she didn't need any advice. Apparently that killing intent was more noticeable than he thought.

She closed the door behind her quickly and shook her head slightly.

"Whoa," she said. She looked over at Kakashi with a smirk on her features while Kakashi stared on impassively. "So…Sakura…" she prompted.

Kakashi turned away from her, but not before she noticed the venomous glare that was shot her way.

"I would rather our acquaintance ends here, Ami-san, at least on friendship level."

She narrowed her eyes dangerously for a second, pondering if he was serious or not.

Oh, she knew well enough that he was serious…now. But what about when his precious Sakura turned her back on him. Ami was sure she would, after all the stories she's heard about the Hokages apprentice, Kakashi would be lucky if that's _all_ she did. So she smiled sweetly at him and turned down the hall-way. She was near turning the corridor when she looked over her shoulder, her eye-lashes fluttering beautifully.

"Of course, Kakashi-san, but perhaps you might want to hold off on that thought until _after_ you've had a chance to speak to Sakura-_chan_ first. Until then, my door is always open."

Kakashi watched her leave with a feeling of contempt and annoyance. He couldn't help thinking, though, that he probably _will_ need a place to stay tonight…but Ami was the last person he would turn to…besides maybe Gai.

* * *

As Kakashi rounded the corner to their apartment the feeling of anxiety seemed to multiply ten-fold for every step he took.

He never _ever_ thought he would have to face a day like this. It never crossed his mind that it was even _possible_ for him to cheat on Sakura. But the fact remained that he did and, as much as he begged with the higher powers or tried to bargain with the devil, nothing was going to change what he had done.

He had to face it. He could do it. Hell, he had done worst before, hadn't he? A shinobi of his rank was required to do any number of things ranging from cold-blooded murder (he preferred to call it strategic assassination,) to relentless and gruesome torture. Confession should be a walk in the park.

Should be.

But the things that should be a walk in the park tend to like to twist themselves to the point where up is down, left is right and Kakashi's bravado is deformed into something akin to a whimpering, shrivelling puppy. Not that Kakashi disliked puppies. Just whimpering.

He jumped as he was pulled out of his reverie by the sound of the door snapping open. A familiar figure stood in the frame, the light from the kitchen illuminating her as some glorified angel. She had that smile on that was always reserved just for him and, when it would usually spark something warm inside Kakashi, it now sent a hollow, guilty feeling striking through his gut.

He just stood there a moment, staring at her delicate features, tracing every contour of her body hungrily with his eyes and drinking in every detail of her being. Her smile faltered as she no doubt noticed the tension that was running through him.

"Kakashi?" she said, moving towards him carefully, "are you going to just stand there or are you coming inside?"

Kakashi nodded and moved around Sakura, careful not to touch her, and towards the door. His gaze averted to the floor, to the wall, to the bookshelf, anything that didn't resemble Sakura and her angelic person. As if he could taint her with a touch.

He was instantly reminded of the time when they decided to take their ever growing relationship to this next level. This level that required the sort of dedication Kakashi didn't think himself capable of anymore. He had been so hesitant about it. There were so many odds against them – what would her comarades and friends think? He _was_ her sensei for so long, she his subordinate. It was really quite unheard of. Kakashi couldn't fathom the thought of her losing status over something so trivial as a relationship.

But this was nothing trivial, of that he soon became aware. He relented and followed his heart, something that had remained mute up until then. Really, though, it was easy. Loving Sakura was like nothing he had ever anticipated. It came over him so suddenly and so powerfully that he _knew_ as soon as he suspected it, that Sakura would be the only one. He could never feel for another what he did for Sakura. He never felt anything like it in the past either. It was unique and it was permanent.

Even after his stupid mistake, loving Sakura was not disputable. He would never be able to stop.

But he couldn't help wondering if, perhaps, _she_ could.

Would his confession provoke the end of their relationship? Or would she be able to see past his flaws to the person that begged inside of him for her unconditional forgiveness?

Well, he wouldn't know until he told her.

He turned to look at her. Sakura was standing, her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed angrily.

This certainly was not a good start.

"What is it, Kakashi?" Sakura demanded, her eyes still dangerously narrowed, "You haven't even said 'hello',"

He cleared his throat nervously. There is no time like the present, he thought ominously.

"Sakura," he said, rolling her name off his tongue in that familiar way and adopting his firm voice. The glint in her eyes changed quickly to one of worry mixed with indignation that he should use that old, schooling tone with her, "I have something to tell you."

The mood expressed in her eyes showed many different emotions so far. But none as clear as the uncertainty, the worry that was etched in them this very instance.

* * *

**A/N - So, thanks for reading. Please leave feedback and stay tuned for the second half...at least I _think_ there is only one more to go...**

**We shall see, wont we?**

**But really, reviews would be awesome, at least to give me an idea as to how I'm going with this whole fanfiction thing...XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - **

**I'm so glad I can put this up so soon. For the most part, it wrote itself, otherwise I got inspiration from watching my niece and nephew scrapping it out in the living room. Very entertaining and informative. XD The nephew came out on top, if it's aany consolation...lol**

**Thank you EVERYBODY for the reviews and alerts, it means BUCKETS LOADS! and I hope that this second part pleases you...and i seriously did not intend for it to be over 3000 words, but it couldn't be helped... :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of the mentioned characters. They belong to this guy called ****Masashi Kishimoto. I am sure that he, along with the many others caught up in the Japan tragedy, are in our thoughts and prayers. **

* * *

Sakura stood there staring at the back of Kakashi's flak jacket. Her mind was blank but reeling at the same time. What was that look on his face just before he turned away? She tried to put a name to it, but was coming up short. _Fear? Sadness?…Guilt?_

She shook her head, clearing her presumptuous thoughts. He just said he wanted to tell her something, hadn't he? It's not like it could be anything bad, could it? But if it weren't, why would he stall by walking away?

Sakura's head swarmed with questions as she followed in his wake towards the small living room. He had turned to face her again and she noted, this time, the nervous hands that were fisted tightly in his pockets, the downcast eyes, refusing to meet hers, the slight shuffle in his feet that he only got on the very, _very_ rare occasion of nervousness.

Sakura couldn't help but be marginally annoyed. She hadn't seen him for a month, she just wanted to enjoy an evening with him and some well cooked food and then retire to bed for a very active night of activities she had been without for a month.

And here he is just standing there with a _stupid_ expression of nervousness completely destroying her hopes for a night in absolute bliss. This was _not_ what she had planned.

She silently begged whoever would listen that he had a good excuse for interrupting her plans of a romantic evening with something even _marginally_ important. Not like last time wherein he was practically bawling his eyes out when Jiraiya announced the last Icha Icha book for the series would be released soon. Sakura was sure her punch reached a new record that day.

Kakashi still hadn't spoken since standing in the kitchen, and Sakura found herself impatiently prompting him with a pointed look.

"I…I-ah…"

And now Kakashi was stumbling over words. Was this for real? Kakashi, the smoothest talker Sakura had ever come across in her _life_, was stumbling over his words.

This was…not good.

The irritation was quickly replaced, once again, with fear.

"Kakashi?" she said, careful that her voice not betray the butterflies that were forming in her stomach. They weren't very nice butterflies, either. They were the ones that prepared you for bad news.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura," Kakashi said, breathing her name out like a whisper, "I really didn't mean for it to happen,"

A light was slowly filling Sakura's mind. This was _not_ happening. "It was just once and I feel…_disgusting_…standing here, with you and – oh _god_, Sakura I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

There was silence as Sakura's mind ticked over the obvious.

Silence as Kakashi stared at the floor as if it would swallow him up.

Silence until the last minute when Kakashi thought he wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

Only then was the silence broken, smashed and devoured.

And all Kakashi could try and do was reach out as she lowered her face into her hands, her voice breaking out in uncontrollable, broken sobs.

* * *

The glass hit the wall with a resounding smash before falling to the ground in a million broken pieces.

"Don't you **dare** touch me!" Sakura said through clenched teeth, her pink hair cascading over trembling shoulders.

"But-"

"**Don't touch me!" **she screamed, viciously swiping away the hand that was moving towards her. She ran towards the door with inhuman speed but was cut off by an even faster force.

He stood facing her with a pained expression on his usually indifferent face. There was no mask hiding his features, no masquerade to conceal the raw emotion he so clearly felt. His face was racked with

guilt, beseeching Sakura desperately.

"Sakura," he said beseechingly "God, Sakura, I can't let you go now, I need to know if we can work through this,"

He flinched at the scornful laugh that escaped her mouth and the look of dark humour that graced her face. That face was meant to be happy; _he_ was meant to make her happy.

But right now Haruno Sakura was a far cry from happy, and he was the man to blame. He had no doubt that confessing to her was the right thing to do. Honesty was the maker of a strong relationship. But were some things better kept quiet then others?

Sakura stood in front of him, shaking mad with fury and grief that was barely restrained. In such a state of glorious rage she was an amazing thing to behold – amazing and bloody terrifying.

"You can't let me _go?_" she said, "Who the hell do you think you are! Get out of my way Kakashi, otherwise there'll be hell to pay."

Well, thought Kakashi, I'd welcome hell if it meant one more chance.

So, with this thought in mind, he squared his shoulders and stared Sakura straight in the eyes for the first time.

Whatever she saw there had her barring her teeth and clenching her fists in rage. Kakashi pretended not to notice the faint glow gathering around her hands as he regarded her with a determined expression.

He wasn't going to let her go without explaining himself.

"Please Sakura," he said, "I need you to listen to me. Just listen to me, and then you can go."

"You were gone for a month, Kakashi, one month!" she yelled, breaking loose of whatever control she previously had, "Were your carnal needs so demanding that you could _wait_? Was she really that _tempting?_"

At every accusation Kakashi's shoulders slumped. He felt, while staring down at the ground, guilt cover him like a heavy blanket that he couldn't throw off, not without Sakura there to forgive him. And she _was_ going to forgive him, he was dead set on that. Otherwise how would he be expected to keep living?

Kakashi already knew that he was no good at keeping those who were most precious to him close, Obito, Rin and even Minato were proof enough of _that_. Heck, even his own students had been lost to teachers who could hone their skills better than he _ever_ could have – Naruto with Jiraiya, Sakura with Tsunade and even Sasuke probably learnt more with Orochimaru.

With all of this running through his mind, Kakashi asked himself and whatever divine powers that existed why he should have to suffer yet another, more crushing loss; the sort of loss that would finally end up pushing him into the black abyss of madness that he had been evading so well for all these years.

Sakura was the anchor to his sanity, and he was going to fight to stay afloat.

"My carnal needs?" he asked mildly, "Damn, Sakura, is that what you think of me? I'm not a dog on heat, if that's what you're worried about."

"Well you sure have me fooled, don't you?" Sakura retorted, quickly growing frustrated at Kakashi's calm façade.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I wish it never happened. You _know_ I'd take it back in a heartbeat, just, _please_ don't leave,"

"Leaving should be the _least_ of your concerns right now, Kakashi. When I find that woman, I'm going to beat her to a _pulp_, after I'm done with you."

Kakashi sighed. He knew it would come to this. The only way Sakura could correctly express herself was physically. It had always been that way. But he needed for her to forgive him. He _needed_ it like air.

"Sakura, I never wanted another woman like you before. You _know_ that,"

There. He had said it – and it was the truth. But somehow, judging from the spark in Sakura's eye (one that he was all too familiar with) she was not going to believe so easily.

"Holy God, Hatake Kakashi that was a bloody beautiful lie."

How she managed to inject those words with so much venom was beyond Kakashi. He had never heard such rage before – and he never wanted to again either.

She moved as if to get away from him and to the door behind him, but her movement was cut short when Kakashi turned with her, trapping her with between the door and his body. She all but snarled in retaliation.

He took a moment to settle himself and discern that Sakura was still able to keep her fists in check.

"_Please_ Sakura; just _think_ about this for a minute!" Kakashi knew he was begging now, but he knew he'd go as far as getting on his hands and knees too if need be.

For Sakura he'd go through all the pain in the world, to the very depths of whatever eternal death offered. If that was the price he'd have to pay for Sakura, then he'd pay it gladly.

But it wasn't a question of what _she_ meant to _him_; right now it was a case of what _he_ meant to _her_.

Did he mean enough to her that she'd be able to forgive him completely?

They stood there, regarding each other with careful stares. Sakura's breathing was ragged and uneven as she tried to still the tears that were flowing down her cheeks in torrents. Her eyes were red and her body shaking.

Kakashi's single grey eye watched carefully, his face twisted into a pained expression.

They were close, but not touching. Kakashi had his arms stretched on each side of her, braced against the frame. He wasn't going to let her go without some form of closure.

As soon as it came, the rage left Sakura. The clenched fists unfurled to hang slack by her sides, her head sagged in exhaustion and the fiery spark in her emerald eyes was gone, replaced with a defeated, hazy glaze.

"Please, Kakashi, just let me go," she whispered.

Kakashi's eye widened in shock.

"But-"

"Let me go!" she said again, this time with more force. She pushed against his arms and they both gave way, "I just need to _think_."

Without another word she turned on her heel and ripped the door open, careful not to actually pull it off its' hinges. She was gone into the night without a backward glance and Kakashi was left dumbfounded and staring at her retreating form getting lost in the shadows of the night.

* * *

Sakura just needed time to think.

Her mind was clouded with images of Kakashi and that unnamed woman _together_. Two bodies moving, moaning…it was all too much for Sakura. But she couldn't get the images that her damn imagination threw at her out of her head.

She knew she needed Kakashi like she knew she needed air. It wasn't optional, it just _was._ Not loving him would surely suffocate her, same as not _being_ loved by him would.

And that's what she felt right now. Two death-like grips were clutching at her throat, strangling the air out of her lungs until it was hard to breathe.

She felt like she was drowning in a sea of doubt, anger, fear, _loss_.

The darkness coupled with the chill night air served as solace for Sakura. She breathed in greedily, desperate to fill her lungs with the comfort of oxygen.

She would go to Ino, or maybe even Tsunade. Tsunade would know what to do. Tsunade would be able to comfort her, tell her she didn't need Kakashi, tell her that everything would be okay. No one would hurt Sakura like this again.

With her mind partially made up, she started walking in the direction of the Hokage tower. She would still be there, signing off reports and missions.

She was stumbling through a dark, abandoned street when she heard footstep approaching. Recognizing the chakra signature, she sped up, desperate to reach the Hokage tower before he could reach her.

But he was on a mission, and she was too slow for him.

Before she knew it, she was backed up against a hard surface yet again, the concrete scraping against her back roughly.

A warm hand had found purchase on her hip, another pinning her hands above her head. She tried to break free of his grip, but it was firm and further enhanced with chakra. She knew she could do it if she really tried, but Sakura was so tired. She just wanted someone to hold her, to tell her everything will be just as it once was.

Wasn't Kakashi the only one who could do that?

The hand on her hip was rubbing in slow, deliberate circles and his masked face closed in on hers. Their foreheads were touching, but Sakura refused to meet her eyes with his intent stare.

"Sakura," he murmured. His voice was low and slightly husky. It was _that_ voice, "we can work this out."

His hand moved higher until he was gripping her rib cage, "I love you too much to let you walk away,"

The tears that Sakura had managed to stop started dripping down again. She whimpered as she felt something cold touch her nose. This shocked her enough to lift her gaze.

Sure enough, a single tear had leaked itself from Kakashi's eye.

She was undone in that moment. She knew then and there that Kakashi loved her. She knew it and she revelled in it.

His grip on her hands loosened as his hand came down to wipe the tears from Sakura's face. Her own hands found his mask and pulled, letting the fabric poole at his neck. She then lifted his hitaite to reveal the sharingan that was swirling lazily.

With his face exposed she drank in the image, always thirsting for more. His own gaze was traveling up and down her face before settling hungrily on her lips.

That was all the warning she got before he closed the gap between them, letting his lips devour her own. The kiss was full of passion and desperation, Kakashi's mouth opened and Sakura took the opportunity to slip her tongue in, coaxing his mouth with each tantalizing stroke.

He groaned loudly, biting down lightly on her lip. His hand was gripping desperately to her sides, stilling her against the weight of his body.

They continued to lose themselves in the kiss, clutching and grabbing everywhere; shoulders, arms, backs, anything that could give them purchase to the still world.

So lost were they that they hardly noticed the shift in the air as a figure dropped silently behind them.

"Whoa, Kakashi-san," said the shadow-cloaked figure, "don't you think you should - _you know_ - before you decide to bang her in the middle of the street?"

The engaged couple stopped their activities, bodies untangling and lips breaking apart reluctantly, to stare with half-shocked, half-annoyed expressions.

"What the _hell?"_ Sakura seethed, her hands clenching with a faint green glow coming off of them.

The figure stepped closer, the light of the moon illuminating her features.

She had dark, waist length hair and equally as dark eyes that were framed beautifully by thick, long eye-lashes. She looked familiar, but Sakura couldn't put a name to her face.

Apparently, though, Kakashi could.

She watched in fascination as _his_ features changed from bewildered to downright _angry_. His sharingan flashed and Sakura realised in a mix of amusement and horror that he still hadn't lifted his mask back in place. The exposure only added to the wild look on his face, the grimace doing wonders to enhance his level of scariness.

To Sakura, it looked endearing. To anyone else, it would surely be intimidating at _least_.

But this woman seemed to also be immune to its' aura.

Sakura then had to wonder, who exactly _is_ this chick?

Her question was soon answered when she sauntered closer, laying a delicate hand suggestively on Kakashi's arm. Then Sakura clicked. More like _snapped_. She could feel the chakra rolling towards her fists in that familiar way, but Kakashi reached behind to put a steadying hand on her forearm.

"Sorry, Ami-san," he said with overly faked cheerfulness, "I missed that. What was it I should do before I, as you put it, _bang_ her in the middle of the street?"

The self-assured smile left as Ami regarded the couple through narrowed eyes.

"Well, I _presume_ you have yet to tell her about…_us" _Ami practically purred.

Kakashi swiped her hand off his arm.

"Sakura is informed,"

Ami stared on in shock, regarding Sakura carefully before smirking.

"My, Sakura-chan, you sure are the _forgiving_ type, aren't you? You really don't mind that Kakashi likes to get his pleasure from the more _experienced_ kind?"

Sakura was, once again, seething. Her green eyes were narrowed and shooting daggers at Ami.

"That," she said through clenched teeth, "is quite enough from_ you,_ you filthy _whore!"_

Ami could only attempt to brace herself as the fist came flying. No amount of bracing, however, could prepare her for the impact once Sakuras fist made contact with her face. There was a loud crunch followed by a body flying some un-countable meters into the distance. Sakura had put allot into that punch – Ami would be lucky if she was even alive - but now her body was spent. After an evening of roller-coaster emotions, shocking revelations followed by extreme chakra usage, it was all Sakura could do to stand.

She swayed until Kakashi lifted her into his arms and started walking towards home.

"Kakashi," Sakura murmured quietly, her eyes drifting shut, "we're going to have allot of these, aren't we? Fighting and being disappointed sometimes,"

"I think so," Kakashi said sadly,

"But I will never doubt you."

Those simple words warmed Kakashi's body inside and out. He couldn't believe that he escaped such a mess of a situation with Sakura in his arms, her breath fanning against his neck in hot puffs, whispering words of devotion and love. She was _still_ his, the one most precious person he could never live without.

It was more than he could've asked for.

"I will never give you reason to. Never again, Sakura."

Tears of gratitude threatened to spill, but Kakashi kept a firm reign on them. Shinobi don't cry…usually…

He felt her smile as she pushed her lips to his jaw tenderly.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N - yes, yes, exactly what she said. Many thanks to ye who have read, reviewed and are _yet_ to review...*hint hint*...because you are all COOL BEANS! **

**Please let me know if this is the ending you had in mind, I seriously couldn't let Ami go without a firm word...but let me know how that went, anyways...**

**And, yes, you who have reviewed are loved by dazy. Dazy hearts the reviewers! XD**

**And lastly, I hope you enjoyed this one Alina. Many thanks for your help, once again, because one can't say thank you too many times. **


End file.
